The Redeemer
|hobby = Unknown. |goals = Kill Spawn (formerly). |crimes = Malefic Assault Attempted murder Attempted genocide |type of villain = On & Off Angel}} The Redeemer is one of Spawn's archenemies alongside the Violator and Malebolgia in Spawn comic book franchise and is Heaven's version of the Hellspawn. There were three people who were given this form of the Anti-Spawn. The Redeemer (or Anti-Spawn) is Heaven's answer to the war against the Hellspawn and all the unholy forces of darkness and although working on the side of angels is not always a force that is on the side of humanity - also by his very nature, this champion of Heaven is an enemy of the current Spawn, who has dedicated himself to battling the forces of both Heaven and Hell in defense of the mortal world, which is often endangered by their apocalyptic power-struggles.There had been Three hosts of the Redeemer so far Jason Wynn, Phil Timper and Eddie Frank. As of Spawn 300 Reedemer/Eddie Frank became the Reaper. History There have been three Redeemers in the Spawn series, the first one appeared in Spawn #16. This one had an alter ego of Jason Wynn, and a slightly different appearance from the other Redeemers. A Redeemer is essentially an Anti-Spawn (Also his name, when he first appeared), made from Angelic fire, Heaven's version of necroplasm. The first Redeemer had a purple cape, a grayish suit, and was littered with many golden crosses. This Wynn redeemer felt great pain constantly, due to the angelic fire he was melded with. It could be quite possible that one of the reasons he felt such great pain was because he wasn't "Pure" enough. The Redeemer was one of Spawn's most difficult enemies, in fact he was only defeated (The first time) by being distracted by alley bums, thusly giving Spawn an opportunity to defeat this Redeemer. The Redeemer was called back to an angel station to be infused with even more angelic fire, but as listed earlier Wynn was not pure enough, and thusly was unable to continue his escapades as the Redeemer, he was then sent back to Earth with his mind wiped of all Spawn/Redeemer memories. The second Redeemer was a former criminal, who while in jail became highly religious. This new "Redeemed" man was named Phil Timper. Timper, released after two years for Grand Theft. Timper was last seen in a soup kitchen, giving food to homeless, before he is teleported to an angel station, where he is painfully infused with Angel Fire. It appears, however, that this Redeemer doesn't feel constant pain, unlike his predecessor. This New, and improved Redeemer was sent to Earth to track, and return a strange necroplasmic signal emanating from Spawn's homeless friend, Bobby. As the redeemer attempted to kidnap Bobby, a quick battle between Spawn, and the Redeemer ensued. Spawn was quickly defeated in his weakened state, and Bobby, along with the Redeemer, was teleported to an orbiting angel base. Soon after this battle with the Redeemer, Spawn's costume began to change to a more intimidating, armored form. Spawn then attacked an Angel base on Earth, that was in a supposed Neutral zone. Spawn then took an angel hostage, threatening to squeeze the life out of her, or blow her head off with necroplasmic energy. Spawn's suit wasn't powerful enough to cause anyone much harm, but his bluff had worked. This old angelic woman Spawn takes hostage, is hinted at later, of being God. Which later contradicts the later story line. When the angels buy into Spawn's bluff, the Redeemer is teleported back into the station, with Spawn's friend, Bobby. A quick battle occurs, leaving the Redeemer without a hand. As angelic energy is spewing from The Redeemer's stub of a hand, Spawn, and Bobby escape from the building. This second Redeemer appears to have nearly the exact appearance of the one before him Phil died. More Recently Jason Wynn also died. There is one more Redeemer to appear in the Spawn series, however this one's appearance has drastically changed. This new Redeemer, is no longer gray, but bluish, he also is heavily armored, carries a sword, and most noticeably has two very large wings. This new Redeemer is the transformed soul of the recently injured Eddie Frank, who murdered his father due slightly to Spawn's actions earlier in the series. This Redeemer is quite a match for Spawn, until Mammon visits Eddie Frank's body in the hospital, and tells him the truth behind Spawn, and his father. Eddie with his repressed memories now void, attempts to save Spawn from the hell he's recently been pulled into, requested via Coglistrio. While in hell the Redeemer is told to find a Box, that contains the last seed of Eden. Unfortunately the Redeemer is left in hell, which isn't exactly the best place for an angel to be stuck in, until Nyx later frees him. Once free the Redeemer continues his attack on Spawn, however Spawn wins the battle by cutting the Rdeemers wings off, with his own sword. The Redeemer then transforms back into Eddie Frank, which contradicts his appearance in a hospital. The Third, Winged Redeemer. The Fourth redeemer is angel from Heaven and far more powerful than his predecessors and recently seen in 295 obeserving Spawn's new powers. In Spawn 296 redeemer and his allies discuss with Coglistro about Spawn and his growing powers and history. In Spawn 297 after Cog tells what happens after issues 101 to now Redeemer and his men prepare to strike Spawn in the Next issue. Spawn 298 has Spawn and Redeemer fight revealing that Eddie is still in the possession of the Redeemer. Powers and Abilities The Redeemer possesses several supernatural abilities at his disposal: *Energy Manipulation/Projection *Fire Manipulation *Matter Manipulation/Alteration *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Superhuman Speed *Flight *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Stamina *Regeneration *Superhuman Durability Other Appearances He is also seen in most of the Spawn video games including Spawn: Armageddon ''as the main antagonist and the final boss of the game. And has become a fan favorite in the ''Spawn series. He is also appears as a playable character in the 2000 Dreamcast videogame Spawn: In The Demon's Hand. An Ancient Redeemer is seen in a spin-off of the Spawn series called Spawn: The Dark Ages. ''Grim Tales'' He is also a character that appeared in The Grim Tales From Down Below. He is a soldier of Heaven who was sent to bring Minnie mandy's soul to Heaven. Trivia *The Redeemer has many versions the first is Jason Wynn, the Second was Phil Timper, and the third and fourth Redeemer is Eddie Frank. *Among the three hosts of Redeemer Jason Wynn is only one who is truly evil hence with Redeemer rejects him. Phil and Eddie were more sympathetic and more pure than Jason was. *It's revealed that the fourth Redeemer from the Jim Dowing who returns after Al comes back is actually Eddie Frank still being possessed. Gallery Anti-Spawn.jpg|The Anti-Spawn. Elemental Fire 002.jpg|Elemental Fire is imbued into subjects to create a Redeemer. Redeemer 002.jpg|Redeemer attacks Nyx in Hell. Eddie Frank 002.jpg|Spawn cuts off the Redeemer's wings revealing Eddie Frank inside. RedeemerDreamcast.png|The Redeemer's appearance in Spawn: In The Demon's Hand. redeemer-spawn-armageddon-55.1.jpg|The Redeemer's appearance in Spawn Armageddon. RedeemerArmageddon2.jpg|The Redeemer approaches Spawn. RedeemerArmageddon1.jpg|Redeemer talks to Spawn. Meristation spawn31.jpg|Redeemer at the final battle. Phil Timper as the Redeemer.jpg|Phil Timper as Redeemer II Phil Timper.jpg|Phil Timper (Redeemer II) Eddie Frank.jpg|Eddie Frank (Redeemer III) Jason wynn.jpg|Jason Wynn (Redeemer I) The Reaper (Spawn).jpg|Redeemer becoming The Reaper. RCO013_1556121754.jpg SpawnGameBoyColorRedeemer.png|The Redeemer in the GameBoy Color. SpawnGameBoyColorRedeemer2.png SpawnSNESRedeemer.png|The Redeemer in the SNES game. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Image Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Category:Dissociative Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Legacy Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Alter-Ego Category:Deceased Category:Assassins Category:Spawn Villains Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Possessor Category:Pawns Category:Supervillains Category:Vampires Category:Dark Knights Category:Nemesis Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Hybrids Category:Siblings Category:Affably Evil